The Aftermath
by Night Queen905
Summary: This is about what happens after my story, The Prophecy of Life. So read the story and you wont be confused like heck. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first installment of The Aftermath. I own nothing. Please Review.

During the wedding, they are both eighteen.

* * *

"Do you, Gregor, take her majesty Luxa, to be your lawfully wedded wife and take on the responsibility of King?"

"I do."

"And do you, Luxa her majesty take Gregor to be your husband and take the rightful place as King."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Gregor looked at Luxa and pulled her into a kiss.

There were cheers and screaming. When they pulled. away, they were whisked off into the reception room.

After two awkward dances with Solovet, a dance with Lizzie, a scary talk with Aurora about what will happen if he hurt Luxa, another scary discussion with Howard, a talk about how Regalia was going to change with Ripred and Vikus, and one more with Hazard about how he wanted to ask Lizzie on a date, Luxa and Gregor were finally alone.

They walked hand in hand around the castle, going straight to Luxa's room and laying down.

"You know, when we first met, we hated each other." Said Luxa.

"Yes, I remember how I almost got killed the first day." Said Gregor, sighing.

"You mean, 'If I knew you were Queen I would say something cool-er.' Yes, I do remember that idiotic nonsense." Said Luxa, rolling her eyes.

Gregor made a mock-hurt face.

"That is no way to treat a King, Luxa-OW!" Gregor rubbed the sore spot on his forehead.

"Do not let the power go to your head, my dear husband." Said Luxa, leaning over and kissing Gregor.

"Oh, it wont, trust me." Said Gregor, kissing Luxa in return.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Gregor... Gregor, wake up!" He felt himself being shook. Today was when the council of the ages took place, he would wake up early in the morning, meeting with crawler, nibbler, hisser, gnawer, cutter, howler, flier, and digger to discuss plans about The Underland. Plus he had to wake up early in the morning.

"Crap..." He muttered, jumping out of the bed.

"You have ten minutes, Gregor." Said Luxa as she slowly got dressed. She was apart of the Council of The Ages, but it was Gregor's turn to lead it ( The switched every month, Luxa would be going to train the younger kids in the Arena ).Gregor took about five minutes to get dressed and ran down to the council room. When he got their, every creature bowed, which Gregor returned.

He sat right next to Ripred and Lapblood, the gnawer representatives.

"You finally grace us with your presence, Overlander." Growled Ripred. Gregor rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Let the Council of the Ages begin, is there any topics from last month that we need to go over?" Gregor asked. There was silence.

"Okay... Ripred and Lapblood, how are the gnawers doing in the Uncharted Lands?" He asked.

"They are just fine, the land that you found has many resources and they are living perfectly." Said Ripred with a yawn.

"And Carterian, How are they Nibbler's population going." Asked Gregor.

"I say, they go well, I say." He said.

"Is their any problems that we need to deal with now?" Asked Gregor hopefully. Sometime the Council of the Ages could go either way. One month, everybody's screaming and fighting with each other. Another day, it is so quiet you can here a feather. Today was one of those days. Gregor sat down and sighed.

"If no one has anything to say, I dismiss." Said Gregor as he stood up, ready to go to the Arena with Ripred. Gregor had really zoned in on perfecting his rager skills, and with the practice Ripred and Gregor did everyday, it was working.

"So boy, we will be working on those echolocation skills today, and I want you to go see Howard, that back of yours is not going to heal itself." He said. Oh, right, Gregors back, ever since the fight with the Bane's son, Gregor's back was almost always bugging him, and he brushed of Howard like a fly.

Gregor sighed.

"Lord Gregor! Lord Gregor!"

Gregor and Ripred both spun around to see a messenger.,

"Lady Luxa needs your assistance!"

Gregor was immediately alert.

"She needs you at her quarters."

Gregor immediately took off at a sprint, Ripred not far behind.

Gregor burst into Luxa's room and found her with her head in her hands. She looked up with a tear-streaked face.

"Oh, Gregor, I do not mean it to be this way, please forgive me!" She cried. Gregor rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh... tell me what happened." He said.

"Well, it cam to be that time of month, and, and it never came." She cried.

Gregor froze, he knew about this stuff, he recalled his mom talking about it long ago.

"So that means..."

"We are having a child, or children." Said Luxa solemly. "But please do not forsake our love!"

"No Luxa, I mean. We're having a child!" Said Gregor excitedly, pressing his nose against Luxa's stomach.

"Now listen up. Do not, and I mean do not listen to what Ripred has to say." He said.

"Hey! I'm right out here, now you better be naming that kid after me!" Called Ripred. Gregor chuckled.

He pulled Luxa into a kiss.

"I love you both, and no matter what happens, I will be there for you."

* * *

The first chapter, this story will go on until I run out of Ideas. So review and give me ideas with other characters

Night Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Night Queen here. Sorry it took me so long to update... I was busy. So this is going to be a good chapter... I hope..

Enjoy. I do not own anything. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review.

* * *

For the past nine months, Gregor has been on high alert. He did almost everything for Luxa, and letting her have breakfast in bed. He doesn't want anything to happen at all to her.

Her due date was close. And Gregor was doing everything for her. She didn't mind. He didn't mind.

Now here was Gregor, tapping his fingers against the stone table, waiting for what he swear is the longest council meeting ever. He waited and waited and got agitated. He did not want to miss his child's or children's birth. And he certainly did not want to miss it while in a council meeting.

Then there was a commotion at the door. And Ares burst through.

"It is time." Was all he had to say before Gregor and Ares were flying through the halls to the hospital area. They landed outside a door where Ripred, Lizzie, Hazard, Aurora and a few other's sat. Gregor gave them a nod and ran inside the room.

He saw Luxa sitting on the bed and instantly kneeled next to her and held her hand. She gripped it and Gregor heard a few fingers snap. She hated seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything.

"One more time your majesty!" Cried the doctor. Luxa screamed which was followed by the shriek of a baby. Gregor watched as the doctors handed him to Luxa, but something was wrong. Gregor thought that the look of pain was supposed to stop. That her tense body was supposed to relax. The doctor's noticed too.

"Majesty, we need you to push one more time!" Said the doctor. Luxa nodded and screamed as she pushed. Finally, Gregor saw another baby being taken away to be cleaned. Then it was over. Luxa relaxed and Gregor waited patiently for his child.. No, Children to be brought back. The doctor's came in with two bundles, one in a pinkish-purple, and one in blue. The doctor came in and smiled warmly.

"Congratulations for having a healthy baby girl and boy." Said the doctor as he gave Luxa both her children.

Luxa smiled as she looked at the sleeping babies.

"What shall we name them, Gregor?" Said Luxa softly.

"Remember us?" Said Ripred as he walked in the room. Aurora fluttered next to Luxa with Ares. Lizzie and Hazard stood at the foot of the bed. Howard also stood next to Luxa.

"I have the perfect names. That one." Pointing to the pink one. "Can be Ripred Jr. The first. And that one." Pointing to the blue bundle. "Can be Ripred Jr. The second."

That comment sent Lizzie into a fit of giggles.

"No. Just no." Said Howard, rubbing the temples of his head.

Luxa thought for a moment.

"I shall choose the girl's name name. And Gregor, you shall choose the boys." Said Luxa.

They thought for and Gregor came up with a name he genuinely liked.

"Ainin Hemlock." Said Gregor with a smile as he scooped up the baby boy.

"And for the girl, I chose Arleen Margaret." Said Luxa as she looked down at the child she was currently feeding. Gregor felt a pang of remorse for his sister and let a single tear flow.

Greogor sat back in a chair and let Lizzie and Hazard hold the baby. Taking turns. Then he switched the babies and let Howard hold Arleen. As he watched Howard and Lizzie played with the small child. Then came the doubts. He had all sorts of doubts that he ws all worried about, but one scared him the most.

His rager side.

What if he were to get mad, and attack or even kill his own children. He had worked almost everyday since they found out Luxa was pregnant with Ripred, trying to perfect his rager. He was pretty good, but sometimes he couldn't stop. And that scared him.

Ripred walked up to Gregor.

"Congratulations boy." He said.

Gregor said a timid thank you. Then he got the courage to ask Ripred what was laying on his chest.

"What if I kill them, Ripred?" Said Gregor pleadingly.

Ripred looked at him.

"You wont, boy." He said. That didn't reassure Gregor at all.

"How can I be sure of that, Ripred?!" Cried Gregor.

"Boy, calm it. The rager, as I said before, is born a natural killer. He targets the weak points of an enemy. Easily killing an opponent. But there is another element. He sees if the situation is life threatening. If it is, then he attacks. If it isn't, he doesn't attack. So you wont kill them, okay. Now go, get with your family." Said Ripred as he hit Gregor in the back of his head with a tail.

That night, Gregor lay next to Luxa and swore to himself that he would not ever lay a finger on his children. That they would live and prosper.

That he woul train them to be the best King or Queen Regailia has ever had.

* * *

Phew, New chapter done, please review, I would appreciate it

Night Queen


End file.
